Bound
by MissMandS
Summary: It starts with the birth of twin boys; following two years later their sister. Josiah is the god Váli bound to his duty to kill Höðr. To him it is his soul purpose in life, his duty, his fate. As for Evelynn she is Fulla, the goddess Fulla and oracle to her family. She's bound by her brother's words warning her not to date, not to form friendships for the risk it could be Höðr.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Implied/referenced abuse by a family member.**

* * *

It starts with the birth and adoption of twin boys. Their birth mother signs over parental rights and asks once more if she can see them again.

"It's an open adoption." The social worker promises and the woman watches as their new mother packs them up into their car seats. She waits until the others have stepped out of the room, leaving her alone with their new mother who once again hugs her with a shudder.

"Thank you so much Brooke for giving me this gift." She says and wipes at her eyes.

"I need to ask you something. When they turn twenty one Chelsea, I need to be there."

"Well I'm sure that can be arranged. Is there any particular reason?" At the times Chelsea chalked her words up to the emotions of the adoption and the exhaustion. She drives home with glances in the rearview mirrors at Josiah and Mason and tries to ignore Brooke's words of warning about the boys being gods. She thinks about it for a couple days between diapers and bottle feedings, she considers it. But after a few months she thinks about it less and after a year forgets about it completely.

About two years after Josiah and Mason there's another adoption, this time a girl by the name of Evelynn. And once again Brooke warns Chelsea that this one too will be a goddess and she must be at her twenty first birthday. And once again Chelsea chalks it up to exhaustion and emotion. And just like Evelynn she eventually forgets about it.

As time passes the children grow up under the watchful eye of Chelsea. Brooke comes for annual visits, receives letters and pictures. With each visit she brings books on Norse gods and goddesses and sometimes there would be talk of the possibilities.

Both women watched as the children grew and waited for any signs. When Mason turned eighteen he announced that he was joining the army and is seen off. With his absence comes letters and with each passing month the letters are put on the fridge, each one promising that soon, soon he will come home.

And he does in time for his and Josiah's birthday. At the end of the night Brooke takes them out into the forest; promising Chelsea and Evelynn they'll be back. Evelynn watches them leave and turns, preparing to put the cake away. She makes it two steps and drops the platter, watching as it shatters on the porch.

"Evelynn what's wrong? Are you okay?" Chelsea demands as she continues to stand there with a blank stare.

"Mason will not come back home again." She offers no explanation, stepping over the broken glass and wandering up to her room where she locks the door.

When Brooke returns with the boys her face is pale and she looks ill as she informs Chelsea that Josiah is Váli.

Mason leaves again and there are once more letters. The last one he sends to each of them promises he will be back soon. He makes it to the airport but does not make it home. When the police show up at the door Evelynn locks herself in the bathroom, turns on the faucet and shower then screams. Even as Josiah pounds on the door demanding to know what's happened, why won't' anyone talk to him, she already knows. He can feel the loss; he can feel that his world has been ripped in half; that he will never be whole again.

* * *

It's after his death that rules are put in place. Evelynn sits unmoving throughout the family meeting as the words of her brother, of her two mothers fly over her head. She sits still and clutches the picture of Mason in her pocket desperately.

"She's the oracle…"

"How can you be sure?"

"All the signs are there…"

"Rules have to be set in place to protect her."

"Of course, I agree."

Nobody asked Evelynn what she wanted as they came to an agreement on the rules. There would be no dating for her. There would be no boyfriends, no girlfriends. It was to protect her they claimed. She hadn't moved during their talk but now she stood up and screamed, demanded to know why, how was this protecting her.

"Váli was born for one purpose and one purpose alone; to slay the god who killed his brother. I have to kill Höðr. For me there is no choice Evelynn." Josiah says.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"What's the point of dating, of having friends all while knowing the possibilities that one of them could be Höðr or be associated with him somehow? That you could be forming these friendships, these bonds all while knowing I may have to kill them one day. For me there is no choice. I am bound to this."

"You are not bound to this, you have a choice."

"Did Mason get a choice when he was run over? Did he get a choice when that car just kept going? And when he was found in an icy lake, floating there alone and dead? Did he get a choice?" Hard as she tries she cannot find the words to promise him that he is not bound to this fate, not bound to this destiny.

"You have a choice Evelynn. I didn't get one. I didn't choose to have my brother ripped away from me, to have half my fucking world destroyed. I look around and it's like everything is black and white because Mason's not here with me enjoying it. Because Mason is in ashes, sitting in an urn and unable to move, to ever do anything again. You have a choice. I_ have_ to do this."

She tries at first to make friends and maintain the friendships she has. She tries her hand at dating, dabbling with both men and women. But the relationships never last. When she refuses to take them home to meet her family, hides them from her family. Most of the times it's Evelynn who ends the relationships. After one particularly nasty family brawl, Evelynn stops talking all together.

She hides the bruises, puts makeup on her black eye and swollen face. She wears baggy clothes and hides herself in her room, staring up at the ceiling and considering washing her clothes for the fourth time in an attempt to get the blood, the mucus and the tears out. And she keeps her mouth shut. There is no more talking, no more laughter from Evelynn. When she talks it's to pictures of Mason and then it's a whisper.

"Yesterday was my twenty first and I'm Fulla. It makes sense I guess what with everything that's happened since your death. Poppy says I'm a disgrace—he made everyone watch. I still have the bruises and the marks on my back, on my shoulders. Josiah is still on the hunt for Höðr. Its funny isn't it? I'm the goddess of fullness and bring abundance and protection. That's what I'm bound to. But Mason is bound to this grief, this anger that we can't fix. And we're bound. There is no escaping. We're bound."

* * *

I just want to give each of the brothers a story and simultaneously destroy and fix their lives. I'm not sure what Mason was yet as I've not decided that. I should by next chapter though.

This will be a kind of dark, very sad story so warnings will be posted at the beginnings of each chapter. I do know (possibly) that Olaf will attempt to get Evelynn stoned/seduce her because she's an oracle xD

And the name comes from my best friend's daughter Evelynn who we are pretty convinced that child is an oracle


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Implied/referenced physcial abuse including caning and being beaten with a belt by a family member.**

* * *

There's someone knocking on her door and calling her name much too loudly for seven thirty in the morning. They're calling her name and asking, no demanding that come to the door. Evelynn kneels by the couch, taking shaky breaths and attempting to stand up. She's been on the floor since she fell off the couch around midnight and now, she can't get up. She's tried but each time there's crippling pain in her legs, her back and spreading all over her body. She grabs hold of a pillow and stuffs the edge into her mouth as she grips the arm of the couch. The first attempt is a fail. She tries again and screams through clenched teeth as she makes it. Dropping the pillow she pants, trying to find some way to take a steady breath as she turns towards the door.

"Coming!" Evelynn calls and hears a sigh on the other side of the door. A quick look through the peephole shows the distorted image of her landlady and of an unfamiliar man. With a quick breath she tugs the door open, pretending not to notice the looks that cross over their faces.

"Evelynn, goodness what happened to you?" The landlady demands.

"I was skating the other day and had a small accident. It's really nothing too major." The landlady looks doubtful but gives a small nod.

"Mrs. Peterson said she saw you limping home a few days ago and looking like someone had beat you up. And that none of the neighbors have seen you since."

"Very kind of her to worry but really, I'm fine. It was just a little accident. Now how can I help you?" She keeps her tone even as the landlady turns towards the man beside her.

"Oh, well I got your note that your refrigerator was having some problems. This is the repairman, Ty Johnson. I've heard from friends of mine who use him that he's the best." The man doesn't seem to notice the praise given to him, giving Evelynn a stiff nod. She can't even remember what's wrong with the fridge now. She's been doped up on pain killers these past few days after her birthday. The kitchen is probably filthy and has dishes sitting in the sink that have food caked on them. Then again her whole apartment is a wreck right now.

"Of course. I'm sorry, my head has been in a spin these last few days. Thank you again, please come in." The landlady gives her one last doubtful look and then walks off, leaving Evelynn with Ty. She searches the wall blindly for a light switch and blinks furiously as they finally come on.

"I'm sorry about the mess in…Well everywhere. I've been sleeping these past couple of days." In between the sleeping there had been phone calls that time after time were picked up by the answering machine. She runs a hand through her hair and curls her toes at the greasy sheen coating it.

"Would you like for me to come back at another time ma'am? I have other appointment times available." Ty offers.

"No, no this is fine. Please let me show you to the kitchen." The walk to the kitchen is painfully slow as Evelynn limps. With each step she lets out a short, painful huff of air until finally, mercifully she leans up against the counter.

"I can't even tell you what's wrong with it—I've been doped up on painkillers these past couple days." Evelynn says apologetically.

"I'm sure that I can figure it out." Ty says and sets to work, turning his back on her. With a deep breath and a limp she pushes herself off the counter, limping towards the bathroom.

Taking off her clothes is a process. First goes her sweatshirt and then her tank top which gives way to bare skin covered with bruises of all colors. There are yellow ones, purple, green and even blue. Some are in the shape of finger prints, some from rings. The ring ones are worse because she can see the pattern embedded into her skin. With her pants and underwear come bright red marks decorating the back of her legs and backside, all of them an unforgiving red.

She turns on the water but doesn't stand directly under it. Evelynn closes her eyes and with each sting, each burn takes a deep breath and leans heavier and heavier up against the wall. She can remember it all. First had come his hands; raining down on her in an unforgiving pattern of punches and slaps. Then a belt that went across the backs of her legs, on her bottom and then the cane. The worst was the shouting, shouting for what a disgrace, for the curse she could bring on this family.

That was the bad part about being the family oracle. Everyone was waiting for her to announce that she knew who Höðr was. That she knew where to find him. That Josiah would be able to avenge the death of Josiah. That he would be able to fulfill his duty, his fate. And then she would be free, they would all be free.

"Don't you want Mason to be avenged?" Josiah always asked.

"I just want him to be free; for you to be free. To realize that you are not bound to Vali's fate."

"There is no choice. This is destiny, this is duty, and this is my fate."

The thing about being the family oracle besides everyone constantly waiting on her, it is a very lonely life. There are no friends in her life, no significant other. Her friends were the delivery people who came by faithfully each time she ordered and never gave her a judging look. Nobody told her that the plants occupying her apartment would soon become her friends that the only reason they flourished so much was because she is Fulla. Nobody told her that her family could not be leaned on, could not be counted as friends. That being the family oracle could be so lonely, so difficult.

Evelynn turns off the water and steps out, not bothering with a towel as she drip dries. Towels rubbed and torn open cuts. It's easier she's found to stand and just drip. She picks up her hoodie and slips it over her head. It's one of her brothers and it hangs down to her knees, hiding nearly everything except for the bruises that decorate her lower legs.

It's as she's bending down to pick up her clothes the vision hits. It's not a rough one that pulls her to her knees, makes her scream from the vividness of it. It's a gentle one, blurry at the edges and not quite coming into focus. She sees herself holding a beer and staring up at an older man, muttering something about them both being oracles. Behind him stands the repairman, sighing along with three other males.

"Ma'am? Ma'am are you okay?" The repairman is kneeling in front of her now, looking worriedly at her.

"Yeah, fine."

"Do you need me to call someone?" She wants to tell him no, that she needs him to get out of here right now. That she needs to treat her wounds and get back to the couch to sleep. That would be rude though so she shakes her head and gives him a smile.

"Now could you tell me what's wrong with my fridge?" Evelynn gives the occasional nod as he explains to her what's wrong and that he needs to take it back to his repair shop. She continues this until he's gone, until the door is closed. And then she limps back to the couch and falls face down, curling up into the fetal position as she ignores the pain radiating over her body.

* * *

I'm doing that thing again were I spend all day at school, doing science things and then come home to eat and write a chapter in a hurry. I'll edit later because I'm having one of those weeks in which I struggle to sleep.

Not crazy about this chapter either. Suggestions are always welcome btw. I have part of the next chapter planned out but again, I always love and welcome suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes she got numbers from men, from women. Asking her to text them, to call them and meet up sometime for coffee. Evelynn waits until they're gone from view and then crumples up the number and tosses it away. Tonight proves to be no different. She crumples up yet another number for the third time that night and leans against the counter, scanning the crowd of people.

It's been five days since the refrigerator repairman showed up. Five days since her neighbors told the landlady their concerns. Five days since Evelynn finally broke down and cleaned up her apartment. Since then she's put on a dark wig, some makeup to cover up the bruises and then more makeup, bright and cheerful and is in a bar. So far she hasn't seen any sightings of the man from her vision nor has she seen the repairman.

This bar is nicer than one she would normally go to, the atmosphere warmer and lighter than normal. The bartender offers her a smile as she turns around, tugging on the ends of her wig once more.

"Not interested in any of them?" He asks.

"I just mean that every person who's come up to you tonight you've thrown out their numbers." He explains.

"No, I can't say that any of them are particularly my type. The whole 'I'm drunk and you're drinking which lowers your inhibitions _must_ mean I have a chance' isn't really my type." This coaxes an actual laugh from the bartender who grabs her empty beer bottle and grabs another one.

"I think this one should be on the house Mike considering she got a laugh from you, the ice king." Evelynn turns towards the familiar voice and feels her stomach clench, threatening to make her throw up as she finds herself staring at the man from her vision. He's an older man, bald with lightly tanned skin and an easy smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm not the ice king that's Ty. Please excuse my cousin."

"No need for excusing. I'm Olaf."

"Evelynn." She accepts the new beer, tapping her fingers against the glass nervously as Olaf leans back beside her. It would have been nice had they taught her in school how to address another oracle because blurting it out didn't seem appropriate no matter how laidback the oracle seemed. Any laidback feelings she has, any thoughts of how to start a conversation are gone as the door opens and Josiah steps inside. Her heart drop as he looks around the bar with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me." Evelynn mutters and slips away from the man, hurrying towards a clump of people. She's halfway across the room when Josiah's voice rings through the air, shattering the sounds of talking, music and laughter.

"No good hiding, I saw you." Evelynn stands frozen as he walks up, grabbing hold of her arm. His grip is not tight but firm enough that she can't easily break free of him.

"The wig doesn't work then huh?" Her voice comes out as a croak.

"We've left several messages on your answering machine and you haven't returned a single call. Poppy wants to see you." Evelynn is grateful for his firm grip on her arm then because at the mention of her grandfather, her knees threaten to buckle.

"I don't want to…" She whispers.

"Please Evelynn don't make this any harder than it has to be." Josiah begs and looks around the bar nervously as people begin staring.

"Excuse me but is everything all right?" The bartender asks with a steely tone. Olaf is watching them now too, his eyes narrowed and looking at her arm. Evelynn realizes with horror that her sleeve has fallen, giving way to the bruises there.

"Everything is fine. Now go and get in the car, right now." Josiah steers her towards the door, giving her a small push. Evelynn bites her lip and with shaking legs heads out of the bar, the eyes of Olaf and the bartender burning into her back.

Evelynn barely has time to put on her seatbelt before Josiah is peeling out of his parking space and heading away from the bar. His jaw is clenched, his grip on the steering wheel knuckle white as he drives.

"Josiah…" She begins only to be cut off by him.

"He just gets angrier when you don't return the calls."

"Well Jesus Christ what does he want me to do? Does he want to put a tracking chip on me and my phone so he knows where I am at all times? I will put a lot of Poppy's shit but I will not be stalked by him or one of his cronies. What next? Instead of you next time it will be his gardener or his cleaning lady? Or better yet how about his chef? Why not just get me a bodyguard who calls him every time I take a shit?"

"You're lucky it was me this time. Next time it may be his gardener or his cleaning lady. Because you know they'll rat you out in a heartbeat to save their asses from his temper."

"What do you want me to do Josiah?" Evelynn jerks forward as he slams on the brakes. His grip on the steering wheel is still tight, his breathing shaky as he closes his eyes.

"I want you to listen to the rules we give you and realize they're in place for a reason. I'm taking you to Poppy's for the night. Mom's already there so you won't be alone."

"Are you going to stay with us?"

"I'm going to Brooke's. There's wet wipes in the glove box and a brush." Josiah says quietly. With a sigh Evelynn reaches into the glove box, pulls down the vanity mirror and begins to wipe away the makeup and take off her wig.

* * *

The one to greet her at the door is her grandfather's cleaning lady, a nervous looking woman who bows her head and steps aside to let her in.

"Miss welcome. Mister Isiah is upstairs in his office waiting for you and your room is ready for you when you want to go to bed."

"Thank you. I know the way from here." And Evelynn walks through the wide hallways, listening to the echoing of her footsteps and uneven breathing as she walks towards his office. She stops before she gets there, giving her hair a final finger comb, rubbing her face and straightening her clothes. With a final breath and her hands folded behind her back she comes to stand in the doorway.

Even at the age of sixty three, Poppy is an intimidating man. Built tall with wide shoulders and long, powerful arms and standing at six foot three inches, nobody dared to defy him. Nobody enters his office either without his permission. Evelynn watches as he continues to write, his expression unchanging.

She's been standing here for five minutes now; he's looked up and seen her but continues writing. Sitting behind his large, oak desk only makes him more intimidating even as he leans back in his chair.

"Come in." Poppy calls, his voice echoing around the wide space. Evelynn takes a few hesitant steps in and bows her head, waiting.

"All the way Evelynn so I can look you in the eye when we talk." He motions for her to pull a chair up in front of his desk, digging through his drawers for a cigarette as she sits. He waits until the cigarette has been lit and he takes a long drag before looking at her, bushy eyebrows raised.

"Where is Bull?"

"Josiah is at Brooke's."

"She's probably filling his head with more of that nonsense about gods and goddesses. You do realize all those things your birth mother tells you, all of it is just lunacy? That all the things she tells you are just garbage polluting your minds with these ideas that you and your brother could be gods, goddesses."

"Yes Poppy, I know." Evelynn says and nods her head. She feels like a puppet, nodding to everything he says, her posture stiff and unmoving.

"And do you believe those things? That you're a goddess?" Evelynn wants to tell him the only reason all his plants are flourishing outside despite his gardeners lack of care is because of her. But that would begin a rant about her polluting her mind.

"No, Poppy."

"Good, good. You shouldn't believe anything about those stories you know. Have you been listening to your mother and brother now? No more going out into bars or bowling alleys hoping to meet with friends or find a date?"

"Yes, I'm listening to them Poppy. Is there a reason you called me here tonight?"

"You weren't answering my calls and I wanted to let you know I was thinking of having a family dinner of sorts on Sunday. My mother used to have them and it would be good for us to do things together as a family again."

"Can Brooke come?"

"You know I will not have that woman at my dinner table spouting her nonsense."

"Yes of course Poppy. I'm sorry for bringing her up."

"Tell me Evelynn, what is my favorite sentence when it comes to that woman you call your birth mother?"

"The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away."

"That's correct. Your mother was unprepared in having you and your brothers with no intentions to keep you. The Lord gave her to you and in return took away your father."

"Yes Poppy. May I be excused now?" He waves his hand dismissively and turns back to the papers he's writing. Evelynn stands and walks over to him, leaning down to kiss his cheek before she turns and walks stiff backed out of the room. She stops in the doorway, listening as the pen continues to scratch across the paper.

"I love you poppy." The pen slows and then resumes its writing, effectively dismissing her from the room.

Sunday dinner goes as she expects. Evelynn finds herself sitting down in a tall, stiff backed chair with her head bowed and her hands folded as Poppy leads them in prayer. Across from her is Josiah who looks bored with the whole ordeal and texts under the table. Her mother sits beside her, silently reciting all the words as her father. The only difference is that there's no Mason sitting and swinging his legs so he keeps hitting her shins or making faces at his twin. Where he used to sit is a plate of waiting food that goes untouched. With each dish brought out the previous plate is picked up and taken away, not a word coming from the people who do it.

By the end of the meal her stomach is in knots and she's fighting the urge to groan as she scrapes her chair back. She joins Josiah in wandering up to the head of the table, kneeling down and pressing kisses to his cheeks as they say their goodbyes. They get a dismissive wave goodbye as he grabs his cigarettes and heads to his office.

* * *

The drive home is an awkward one with no talking between them; the only sound the radio blasting Disturbed songs. With each new song Evelynn slides further and further down in her seat until she's on her back with her feet pressing up against the dashboard. Even as the car comes to a stop she remains unmoving until Josiah reaches over, taking off her seatbelt and looking out the windshield.

"I'll see you next Sunday then?" He tries.

"Eat my entire ass Josiah." Evelynn says, grabbing her wig from the backseat and closing the door with a satisfying slam. She makes it halfway into her apartment before she slips off her shoes, carrying them in her hands. Her feet are blistered, her stomach churns with nausea and all she wants is a proper shower.

"Well according to the landlady poor girl fell while skateboarding. But I think she has a boyfriend or something, maybe a girlfriend that's hitting her. I've seen her more than once, coming back late and limping home. And the poor girl always seems to have bruises or scratches of some kind. She wore a tank top last week and I saw these marks on her back, look like someone had whipped her."

"Is she a very social person or does she mainly keep to herself? Ever seem afraid of talking to people? If she gets a message does she seem worried or panicked if she cannot reply immediately? Ever hear any yelling coming from her apartment?" Evelynn comes up the final set of stairs to find her neighbor talking to the bartender, the repairman and Olaf who all wear masks of concern.

"Oh well here she is now. How are you Evelynn?"

"I'm doing okay Mrs. Peterson. How can I help you gentleman?" The three exchange looks, nudging each other until the bartender steps forward.

"We'd like to talk to you."

* * *

So I got a review asking why her grandfather was abusing her. My head canon for her grandfather is that he's extremely old school in which he follows old style punishments when someone does not listen to/obey rules. In Evelynn's case it's because she was attempting to date and make friends while knowing her mother and brother had put rules in place. So he really has kind of negative views on the whole 'gods and goddesses' thing. He believes that is all just nonsense put there by their birth mother.

My friends daughter who is the oracle got into peanut butter tonight while they went to grab the mail. When they got back Evelynn and Cerathena had put peanut butter everywhere. And I mean everywhere.

As for editing I have to wake up at the crack of ass tomorrow so again, tomorrow I will do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Mentions of homophobia, talk of abuse and being forced to watch as it happened. **

* * *

The apartment has only become more cluttered since the repairman's previous visit. Covering her coffee table are books from Brooke, varying in thickness and age. Some of the spines are cracking and wrinkled, some of the ages yellowing and sticking together. But all of them are on Norse Gods. Along with them are bottles of pills, some empty and some half full. Buried under the books are all her letters from Mason, some folded and some tucked into each other.

"Lot of letters." Olaf absorbs as he makes his way into the apartment.

"Four years' worth of letters." Evelynn says tiredly. She makes her way over to the coffee table, grabbing handfuls of the letters and stuffing them into one of the books. While the bartender and repairman stay back, Olaf wanders towards her, picking up one of the books and looking at the pages.

"This is about Váli."

"Yes, the god who's bound to his fate to kill Höðr." Her grip on the book tightens until her knuckles threaten to turn white. She clears her throat apologetically and looks at the men with a tight smile.

"Now you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I saw you at the bar a couple days ago and when that man came in, you attempted to hide and he forced you to leave. And your neighbor told us that you return home late quite often looking like you've been beaten up. That man was he your boyfriend?" The bartender begins.

"No, Josiah isn't my boyfriend. I don't have any boyfriend."

"I really want to help you ma'am. If he's hitting you or someone else is hitting you," He's cut off by the shrill ringing of the phone. Evelynn shakes her head and motions for all of them to just wait, letting it continue to ring until the sound of her answering machine comes on.

"Hey, Evelynn…You must not be home from your grandpa's yet. I have some new books for you and found a couple more newspaper clippings on Mason for you if you want them. Give me a call back, love you." The next message plays automatically.

"Of course you're not picking up. I found a doctor that won't ask questions and can give me some pills for you…Please just don't hate me Evelynn." Josiah's voice is cut off by Evelynn who presses delete.

"When is the last time you saw an actual doctor you know for those, well everything?" Olaf asks.

"I don't see doctors they ask questions." Evelynn says quietly as she presses the delete button over and over.

"Well we know someone who's not a doctor. She's a nurse and should be able to help you if you want it. Please ma'am just go to make sure none of these are infected. You don't have to go to the hospital; we'll take you to her flat." The bartender continues.

"Okay, I'll go to see this nurse." Evelynn agrees quietly as she erases all the remaining messages.

* * *

The nurse it turns out is a young woman by the name of Gaia. She answers the door wearing pajamas and blinking wide eyed at the sight of Evelynn with the three men.

"How are you Gaia? We have a friend here who could require some help. Can't go to a hospital you see." Olaf says.

"Sure, come in. Want to follow me to the bathroom? Not the cleanest place in the house but we'll get the most privacy." Gaia offers as the men begin to wander around the flat. Evelynn gestures for her to lead the way, feeling like a baby duck as she walks after the girl. She waits until the lock clicks before she peels off her shirt, folding it as she ignores Gaia's sharp inhale.

"Well um, just have a seat. Could I ask you how you got these?" Gaia digs through the cabinets, throwing worried looks at her back.

"Why are you doing this? Why help someone who you barely know that just unexpectedly pops into your apartment?"

"Well I'm a nurse. It's what I do. May not be the best nurse but I like to help and this allows me to help as much as I can." Her now gloved hands prod gently at her back.

"My grandfather, Poppy is very old fashioned. He grew up around the belief that children should be seen, not heard and has carried that into his adult life. A lot of his beliefs have been carried into his adult life, including the way someone should be punished for disobeying the rules." Gaia's hands slow down.

"I have or had twin brothers Josiah and Mason. My brother Mason was killed in a hit and run a couple years ago. It has destroyed my family. Josiah was engaged to a woman who we all loved and enjoyed. But after Mason's death it was like he forgot how to breathe, how to exist, how to live without his other half. He ended the relationship saying it wasn't fair to string her along when all he wanted to do was push the date further and further away because he couldn't give her all of himself, only a half."

"After his death my moms, my adoptive and my birth mom along with Josiah went crazy wanting to protect me. I was forbidden from dating, from making friends and even ordered to not talk to any more of my friends. The last part kind of worked because all my friends got tired of trying to comfort me after Mason's death and sort of dropped off the face of the earth one by one. I kept trying to make friends and to date. I managed a few dates, a few friendships for a little while."

"They would last for a little while but eventually they wanted to know why I never talked about my family or why they never got to meet any of them. My longest boyfriend lasted for two months before he got fed up and my longest girlfriend lasted for three and a half. When my moms and Josiah would find out, I would be yelled at. The worst one was this last girl."

"Poppy didn't know that I'm a bisexual and when he found out that I had been caught with a girl, he flipped his lid. He ranted and raved for a long time, telling how wrong this was, that you lay with one or the other, there's no having both. And when it slipped from me that I had been doing this for months, making friends and dating people, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room."

"When we were kids if one of us was being punished then the other two had to watch. And now my mom and Josiah had to watch it. Poppy told me that rules are set and expected to be obeyed for a reason. And if this was the only way that I would listen and respect the rules then so be it, he would do it."

"As kids he would put us over his knee and pop on the butt with a belt. He made me stand up and beat me with a cane until I couldn't get up from the floor. Then he used the belt. And when I wouldn't stop bleeding he just started hitting me and kicking me. And at the end all he could say was: 'let that be a lesson to you Chelsea on how to properly discipline an unruly child.' And my mother didn't move, she just stood there with her hands out like she wanted to touch me but didn't know how to."

"Do you live with him?"

"No, I live alone. But my family loves to do unexpected pops in and leave me messages on my answering machine. There was one time I was at Poppy's and fell asleep in the gardens reading. I remember waking up to hearing him yell: 'don't make me look for you' and running like my life depended on it—which in a way it did."

"This is going to sting." Gaia warns and there's the puffy softness of a cotton ball and then the burn of rubbing alcohol. Evelynn hisses and leans forward until her head is between her knees.

"I try to find ways around them. Wigs work for a while and of course makeup to change the contours of my face. It only works for so long though. They all know the places that I go now and where to find me." Evelynn slips her shirt back and on and slips her pants off, looking away as Gaia grimaces. She works silently this time, apologizing for each hiss and muffled groan of pain until finally she steps back.

"That's the best I can do for now. None of them are infected thankfully."

"Thank you." Evelynn tries a smile and follows Gaia out of the bathroom door. Standing in the living room are the three men, their heads bowed close together and whispering.

"After talking it over we have decided that you cannot stay in that apartment. It's quite a gloomy place and with the constant pop ins of your family it doesn't allow you to do things you wish to do such as get high, drunk. Get high and then eat some strawberry pie." Olaf says.

"I don't uh…I don't drink."

"So you do get high?"

"Olaf now is not the time. Anyways you'll be staying with Ty for the time being. Gaia, do you have some clothes she can borrow until she has a chance to go get her things?" Evelynn barely hears the response, looking at her new flat mate who doesn't look at all happy about the idea.

* * *

I have no idea why I've head cannoned Evelynn as a bisexual but I have zero regrets. I am exhausted. It's Friday and all my classes had something due today. That meant doing nutrition, chemistry, math and anatomy and physiology. My brain is so fried. And my best friend bailed on me to hangout with her boyfriend. So yeah, enjoy this because I am sick and exhausted and done with my life right now.

The loss of my grandfather has been hitting me hard this week so...Yeah, sorry if this isn't up to par.


End file.
